Spitfire
by Windvuur
Summary: David was a normal boy leaving a normal life with his mother. Then his power's emerged. Now he fights for his life between the forces of darkness and light can the X-men save him or is it already two late(please r&r)
1. Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men jubilee or chance

Note: the flash backs are mostly written in David's point of view except for descriptions

Los Angeles in an alley near Omega Corporation building

There is a faint Crash and a guy's voice says "this is a bad idea"

Another girl's voice says "if you have got a better idea David now is the time to say it"

David is a boy about 5,7 he has black hair and red eyes he is wearing very beat-up clothes which are very dirty and torn up David climbs up a chain link fence climbs over it he flips over the top and crashes into some trash David says "no Jubilation but don't you thin k this is a bit extreme"

Jubilation responds "no besides you know very well why we do the things we do" she climbs the same fence but instead of falling down it she climbs down the other side. She then says "ya see that's how you climb things"

David says "very funny where is chance she said she would meet us here" He looks around a shadow of a figure appears in the end of an alley David says "who is that"

Jubilation says "you think I know"

David says "well what do we do"

Jubilation says "we fight I guess" The figure turns out to be a guard David freaks and says "I have an idea hide he may have seen me but he hasn't seen you" Jubilation nodes and runs down around the corner. The guard comes up the alley the guard notices David and pulls out a nightstick and walks rush over to him and with a strong and interrogating voice says

"Who are you and what are you doing here"

David responds in a bleak voice "excuse me do you have any food"

The guard is confused he looks at David and see's his raggedness the picks up his radio and turns it on the n says "this is no problem it's just some homeless person probably looking for food in the trash…..I see…..are you sure…..very well then". The guard turns to David and says "listen kid you will have to come….urk". David Punches upward smashing the guards jaw together he then kicks out the guard's legs then grabs his head in the heat of this frenzy and smashes it into his knee the guard falls over backward out cold and missing several teeth. Jubilation with a perked voice says "wow impressive"

Another voice says "really but why didn't you kill him"

David says "because blindside I hate killing and their was no reason to he will be out for at least 5 hours and that is more than enough time"

Blindside smirks and says in a very sarcastic voice "well aren't you the little wet-nurse" David a tad pissed says "oh I'm sorry mister sociopath excuse me for not ripping the guts out of every person I meet"

Another woman named joystick says "you guys can kill each other later but now we have a job to do".

Before I continue in what will later be the biggest mistake of my life let me tell you a little about me My real name is David and I am a mutant right now we face real trouble for you see my power is destructive but you will find out what that is soon but it cost me my family and friends and home. First though I should explain what brought me to this point in my life so sit back and relax and because this isn't going to be one of those happy sunshine tales oh-no this if anything is a tragedy. This whole mess started abouta year ago I believe back then I wasn't homeless I lived with my mom she had a unique job she was let go from Omega corps which is a chemical plant after an accident happened to her due to faults in the safety in order for her not to testify or sue she got paid leave which means she is fired but still gets sent her paycheck but she was confined to a wheel chair and had minor brain damage life was hard but it was good. For a time life was good until one day…

"Mom I'm home" I shouted their was no answer "MOM I'm HOME" still nothing. I dropped my backpack and went deeper into the house. It seemed like it was endless it was like walking down a never ending hallway I kept calling "mom…mom" their was no answer. I didn't know this was the last time I would ever see my mother. I walked up the stairs all the lights were off in a weak and scared voice I murmured "mommy" their was no answer I got a cold feeling coming over me I was freighted I flipped on the lights.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" with a massively terrified voice I screamed you see instead of keep paying the bills for my mother omega corps decided to cut corners bullets well were more cost effective. I rushed over to my mother only after trying to feel her pulse did I realize she was long dead 4 hours at least. I didn't know what to do I was scared so I ran to my room.

I shoved the pillow over my head pleading that it would all go away I dreamt of revenge on those who had done this I dreamt of anger of my hatred of my fear and had only my unusually warm breath to keep me warm. I tossed a turned and cried and screamed till finally I dreamt of fire. My eyes turned red I screamed and roaring fire with burring red flames erupted from my mouth and eyes and hands it rushed around the room like some roman chariot consuming everything just a raging torrent of flames shooting in every direction I kept screaming I had no idea what it was my hands were flaring about like crazy. The fire stopped coming from me and I passed out it was several hours till I would come to. The first thing I remember were sirens someone called the fire department. I remember them talking one said

"The whole house caught ablaze we don't know who started it"

Another with intrigue said "what about the boy"

The fireman replies "their were two people inside one was already dead because we found bullets in her rib cage and the boy was found on his bed he was passed out".

The other one says "maybe he's a mutant maybe he started this"

The first one says "why do you think mutants did everything he was just in the wrong placed at the wrong time"

I though barely awake "was it true was I a mutant" but that was the least of my worries I know I couldn't let them catch me who ever killed my mom would probably come after me if I was a mutant. So I managed to force my self up I felt like barbequed garbage my legs were like jello and walking hurt like hell but I managed to struggle away. So now what I was going to do I had no home no family and above all no food man was I hungry. It was very cold the wind felt like mini daggers smashing against my skin I left my thought to try to figure this out I wasn't burned but my pants were toast. Angrily I said "oh great now I am going to freeze to death after surviving a fire"

I looked around to see where I was I had only managed to move a block away I wondered do I find a cup and start begging I half expected the x-men to show up but due to the pride very few superheroes were in L.A at that point my legs gave out and I hit the wall and slid down. "Oh great" I passed out and prayed thing would get better for me.

(Don't worry things eventually get better….eventually the x-men appear next chapter please read and review)


	2. Gangs

Notes: sorry I took so long to update my life has been a tad problematic also the Pride is a group from the comic runaways I used them as an explanation because when ever you read comics they never happen in Los Angeles or California usually only in New York I wondered why so I just used the Pride as to why the Pride collapsed in 2004 and this part of the story is two years ago so this part takes place in 2003. I don't own them I also don't own wonder man or Jubilee or the vanisher.

To my reviewers

Jinxeh: I'm glad you like the story also please send me that fic thanks for the review I love the gauntlet girl update that soon, I shall keep updating this up review

Toxic-Beetle: you are a much better writer than I am and your stories are far more Wicked than mine but thank you I'm glad you like it Review

Speedychick: I thought so hope you like this chapter too, Review

The next day I awoke hoping it was a dream but it wasn't it was real but instead of being angry I was more concerned about what I was going to do I knew the mall was about 3 miles away what else could I do but go there and hope things work out. The walk took forever and it was so cold felt like the street stuck to my foot. People kept laughing at me and pointing I don't blame them I had charred clothes and a grey blanket quite the fashion statement all the rage in Paris But I made it there then I realized I can't go into the mall looking like this. I mean I looked like if I was beaten alive not to mention less money people were staring at me a lot there to man what was the big dear haven't they ever seen someone who was burned alive before I mean this was Los Angeles. So I just looked inside the mall eventually I went in wandering aimlessly finally I sat down on a bench man did my feet ache. Here is where my life gets good I remember a voice some girl screaming.

"You still can't catch me"

An angry guard shouted "I hate her call in the police we can't have her here anymore she ruins everything"

Another guard said "look she is doubling back we can catch her right at the entrance besides this is the only amount of police that will respond to her"

The girl running franticly she ran up the stairs but another guard cornered her she says in a tired voice

"Man how many of you are there" the guard replied

"You going downtown lady"

The girl gasps looks at the guard slowly advancing on her she smirks and said "I am downtown Beverly Hills mall is down town what kind of police officer are you" she jumps off the guard rail and grabs on to an exhibit which unhinges sending her swinging she lets go flips and lands on her feet she then said "what no judges score I expected a warm welcome". A guard grabs her from behind and says

"I give you a 7 for the landing but a -1 for the escape" I got up and said

"I have to help her" I rushed inside as fast as I could I shouted "let her go"

The guard laughed at me and said "kid get lost better let get some clothes where have you been a blast furnaces"

I got cocky and said "let her go now or else"

The guard says "or what your bore me to death"

I tried to start my powers but nothing nada zip I also didn't see another guard that guard hit me over the head with a nightstick damn that hurt like crazy. I fell over the guard said "go home kid and make sure you know what your doing before you do it".

I realized This is why I must think before I act I always wondered why my mom said that bloody hell did that hurt I hit the tile floor they really need to clean that thing.

Upon impact my blanket fell off but the only thing that hurt was my pride. Appently this act off stupidity got me the results I needed. My eyes glowed red I looked upward but the guard had already turned away which in retrocept was a good thing. Because once again fire shot from my mouth only this time it was is a small cylinder shaped beam I thought "well alright then". The guard freaks at this so does the other one they run and both jump in the fountain the fire stops my eyes returned I think

The girl said to me "nice save"

I says with as much wit as I can muster "what I don't get a score"

The girl smiles and says "fine I give you a 7.6 good save but kind of sloppy I guess you a mutant like me"

I said "hey I just saved your butt I deserve at least an 8 and I am a crappy mutant my powers don't even emerge when I want them to them come when they feel like it." One of the guards climbs out and said "you little !" the girl said "crap I have to go you coming"

I thought "what did I have to lose only my blanket" so I said "sure I'll come" I picked up my blanket and both off us started to run

She said "I'm jubilation lee pleased to meet you" I replied "I'm David what about the guards". Jubilation said "don't worry about them they will be fine".

I fallowed her back to her hideout which was underground she says "we kind of like the morlocks you see due to a gang called the Pride almost no superhero or villains come out her except for wonder man but he doesn't count really."

I said "what's the pride"

She replied "they were a super powered villain gang that came to power in 1993 they declared no other super hero or villains could enter southern California if they did they got sent back to where they came from in a box. Even the X-men and the Avengers obeyed this so any mutants that emerge here are on their own."

I said "great so why was wonder man allowed here"

She said "cover there are 4 million people here ever other city has some superheroes thinks would look odd if their was no one and after the West coast avengers shut down in 1990 he is all this city has. He doesn't do crap thou he'll save a few people from a fire or stop a bank robbery but he does nothing to stop the pride or any other gang" I said "how do you know this"

She said "it's common knowledge they run the entire city even the police even wonder man is subjective to them the only ones they don't control are the homeless but enough about them where going to my soon to be our "home" so David welcome to the group thinks will get rough and bad things will happen"

She wasn't wrong apparently their were tones of mutants who were homeless. I was suppressed I had no idea their were so many mutants in L.A. We were the abandoned ones we had to steal to get food or anything else. It wasn't a good life but it was the only way we could get anything we were outcast shunned from the world and because we were mutants not even the church would help us. Now I was part of that I would pray at first that my curse would be lifted and I could go home and forget all this it was not lifted. At first stealing didn't feel right but what choice did I have soon I stopped caring and stole with out second thought I had to survive I had to press on. I had stopped prayed god has Abandoned me and so my life as David was over and I was reborn as Firestarter.

(Hey sorry if the chapter sucked I just wanted to end the flashback and get on with the story next chapter is in the present time the x-men do appear finally please read and review)


	3. preperation

Notes: this part of the story takes place in the present. Jubilee whose real name is Jubilation lee her background wasn't reviled in the cartoon so I added from the comics to fill in the blanks she was born in Los Angeles that's why I used her also originally the x-men were going to appear in this chapter but it got to long so I had to brake it up.

To my lone on people I need more review or I scrap this

Jinxeh: Which version did you mean their was the original one based off the rps we did then there is the new version which has been updated for the story. Also as far as jinx goes I don't know maybe evil smile . I am planning something that has jinx in it and it involves the age of Apocalypse. Your new stories are so awsome keep up the great work

2 years had passed and I had the worst code name I mean Firestarter it sounds like a crappy T.V show but I lived with it. I wasn't being helped much I would have "fire nights" where my powers would go wild but I had to life there and deal I mean where was I going to go. You see the Vanisher had taken a liking to me over the 2 years I spent with him. I remember I got a funny costume it had green pants and a silver shirt with a red stripe down the center. I didn't like it but hey I wasn't going to complain. I was put on his strike force that he was training he planed to attack the omega corps building he had been training us like an army. We also had to commit raids on certain places but I wasn't sure why I thought the Pride would have gotten us for sure then I found out that a fledgling group of hero's had taken them down.

So the mutants now ran free in the city I didn't know that the Vanisher wasn't a hero he was a gang leader. That's why he kept us misinformed and underground he didn't want to lose his army. Also on his army Was a mutant named Blindside who had the power to form hard light daggers and throw them with almost 100 accuracy I had a rivalry, Joystick she was a mutant who could take control of your body and control you with parts of her hand Jubilation lee now called Jubilee and Shift a Hispanic mutant who could teleport over long distances their were others I just don't remember. I remember this day well

The Vanisher was alone in his room I was outside of the room on guard duty when a voice was talking to the vanisher it said "are they ready"

The Vanisher said top him "don't worry my lord I have been training them they are ready"

All the metal was all flexible it was very weird I could have sworn I felt this magnetic hum. The voice said "what about rebellion how do you know they will fallow you" The vanisher said "I have raised and trained them they will listen or else"

he pulls out a gun. I gasped I didn't know what to make of the situation so I ran into the living area but I know I couldn't leave what was I to do their was nothing I had to go along with it 15 minutes later I heard

"Firestarter get over here"

I rushed over and said "what is it Eric"

Eric says "it's blindside Eric was my worthless human name today is the big day"

I said "what are you talking about have you been breathing in paint fumes again"

Blindside replied "one more word out of you and I will"

I said "you will what"

Vanisher shouted "both off you stop and listen we don't have time for this"

I said "what are we doing why so tense"

Vanisher glared at me he was obviously nervous said "now that we don't fighting like jackass's, the moment has arrived I have been training you for this" He pulls out and spreads out a map of Los Angeles then he said

"we are attacking Omega corporation"

A mutant said "are you crazy they have guard all over the place" some agreed with him the Vanisher dashes over and grabs him by the neck

I said "what the hell why did you do that what is wrong with you today"

The Vanisher hit me with the back of his hand. I fell to the floor man he was completely freaked out and then he said "I have plan for this for too long and I don't have time or care about Insubordination you will do as I saw exactly as I say or you will die"

He then started to squeeze the neck off the mutant who was squirming wildly and said "not with us your against us if your against us you're a problem if that's the case" their was an unusual sound I don't remember it but the mutant stopped squirming and fell lifeless He then said "will anyone else fill his shoes" and he dropped the body to the floor

We all shook our heads we had never seen such violence from him he never killed like that, not in cold blood. He looked at me and said "what about you"

I stood up and rubbed my cheek and said "no"

He replied "excellent he is the plan".

I had no idea he at that time why he was doing these things to us. I wanted to question his methods but he was crazy on top of all that we received new uniforms that had metal on them. He said it was to help focus our powers mine had metal wrist bands the uniforms were all black except for the metal they looked like stealth commandos. I had to where my old raggedy clothes you know the ones I burned several years ago.

I said to jubilee "what's going on why all the high tech stuff" She said "I don't know but I am a little worried this feels like a gang more than a sanctuary."

After suiting up we headed down one of the sewer lines I said "what about the pride" Blindside said "don't worry about them" I shrugged and Jubilee blasted off the sewer cap and we left the sewers and headed towards the Omega corps building.

There is a faint Crash and a guy's voice said "this is a bad idea I know it"

Jubilee said "if you have got a better idea David now is the time to say it"

I climbed up a chain link fence climbs over it I flipped over the top and crashed into some trash I said "no Jubilee but don't you think this is a bit extreme"

Jubilee responded "no besides you know very well why we do the things we do" she climbed the same fence but instead of falling down it she climbed down the other side. She then said "ya see that's how you climb things"

I said "very funny where is chance she said she would meet us here" He looks around a shadow of a figure appears in the end of an alley I said "who is that"

Jubilee said "you think I know"

I said "well what do we do"

Jubilation says "we fight I guess" The figure turns out to be a guard David freaks and says "I have an idea hide he may have seen me but he hasn't seen you" Jubilation nodes and runs down around the corner. The guard comes up the alley the guard notices David and pulls out a nightstick and walks rush over to him and with a strong and interrogating voice said

"Who are you and what are you doing here"

I responded in a bleak voice "excuse me do you have any food"

The guard was confused he looked at me and saw my raggedness then he picked up his radio and turns it on the he said "this is no problem it's just some homeless person probably looking for food in the trash…..I see…..are you sure…..very well then". The guard turned to me and said "listen kids you will have to come….urk". I punched upward smashing the guards jaw together then I kicked out the guard's legs then I grabbed his head in the heat of this frenzy and smashed it into his knee, the guard falls over backward out cold and missing several teeth.

Jubilation with a perked voice says "wow impressive"

Another voice said "really but why didn't you kill him"

I said "because blindside I hate killing and their was no reason to he will be out for at least 5 hours and that is more than enough time"

Blindside smirks and said in a very sarcastic voice "well aren't you the little wet-nurse" I a tad pissed said "oh I'm sorry mister sociopath excuse me for not ripping the guts out of every person I meet"

Another woman named joystick said "you guys can kill each other later but now we have a job to do".

Well that takes us to the present this ends my narration of the story but this isn't the end.

(sorry about the short ending it has been hard updating with testing I hate the SAT'S the x-men finally appear in the next chapter sorry for the delay life is getting frustrating I'll update soon promise TaTa)


End file.
